


Damian's beloved pup

by ArtemisFerris09



Series: Damilos One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bottom Carlos De Vil, Damian Wayne is Batman, Evie & Carlos de Vil Friendship, Good Parent Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Cruella de Vil, Top Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Damian and Carlos has been dating for six years ago. Damian is ready to propose to his pup.





	Damian's beloved pup

Hi guys, I wanted to let y'all know that I still update my stories on Wattpad and Ao3. You can ask me some questions about my story called Stiles the son of Hera (Stiklaus).


End file.
